Don't Make Me Go
by Dark MistressG
Summary: The BladeBreakers are now in a new tournament... but it's different! They're each paired up with a different girl with an entirely different personality and are supposed to win! Can they make the cut? KaixOC ReixOC
1. New Teams

Me: Wow, I'm starting a new Beyblade fanfic…. I need a life… I so need a life.

Courtney: You tell me!

Me: -death glare at Courtney- Shuddap. ANYHOO! Still a romance, just dun know what to call it yet… damn it…

Kai: -whispering to Rei- Dude! She's BACK FOR MORE TORTURE!

Rei: -whispering to Kai- I know! Run! –tries to sneak off with Kai-

Me: HEY! REI! GET BACK HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Rei: Fiiiiiiiiiine. –is caught and sighs, holding up a sign that says "My life sucks, just ask Kai."- Dark Mistress G does not own Beyblade, and hopefully she never will.

Me: HEY! I RESENT THAT! –is cut off from ranting and raving by the story-

----

Kai sighed as he sat down at Tyson's dojo porch. He was looking at the small pond in the corner of the yard with the water fall cascading into the calm water. He just then turned his gaze to look up at the sky; the clouds were rolling by prettily and lazily. Kai envied the clouds, the clouds actually had no life but doing that and it was a type of life he wanted, yet he didn't get it.

Kai Hiwatari was the leader of the Blade Breakers and he was also the president of a company that made blades. All in all he was rich, filthy stinking rich and he acted like he didn't care, which he didn't. That made it all the easier for him to be the enemy of a ton of people, and it also made his company thrive more than others.

Kai only sighed and turned back to go into the dojo, hearing the yells and screams of Tyson and Hilary arguing, great, another problem he had to solve. He saw Kenny with his laptop trying to settle the argument and Rei and Max were both trying to separate the two of them. Obviously the fight had gotten so bad that they needed to be separated or they would have probably flown off the handle. Rei had Tyson, pulling him back from behind him, his arms around his waist while Max was pushing Hilary back by her shoulders. Tyson was making rude gestures and Hilary was still screaming at him fervently.

"What's going on around here?" Kai asked, looking from Tyson, to Hilary.

"Apparently Mr. D's got a new idea and Hilary won't let Tyson and you guys go for it…" Rei grunted as he tried to contain Tyson.

"And that idea is…?"

"Well, do you remember when we were put on an island about two years ago to battle some bladers?" Kenny spoke up with a glance back at Hilary.

"Yeah?"

"Well Mr. D thinks it would be a good idea to put a whole bunch of bladers on an island and make them battle each other. The only catch is it is boy and girl pairings. You see you have a team of two bladers, one of them male and one of them female. You set them loose on the island with a small cabin for both of the bladers. Then every day you have to go out and try to eliminate all the other bladers so that your team is the only one left standing. Kind of like a normal tournament just only in pairings and you're on an island with no spectators. However the whole thing will be filmed and they will have referees throughout the island at all times, along with paramedics," Kenny explained.

"And Hilary would find a problem with this…. _How_?" Kai asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Well she wants to be there and she can't since she's not a blader it goes against the rules. Also, she doesn't like the thought of her boyfriend, Tyson, to be with another girl at that close of a distance," Max said with a smile.

"NO IT WILL _NOT_ BE FINE!" Hilary screamed at him, now clawing at Max to get at Tyson.

"And let me guess, Tyson wants to go?" Kai asked with a small smirk. Hilary's growl was all he needed to know as the answer.

"HE WILL NOT GO!" Hilary roared angrily.

"Alright enough!" Kai called out, making every one stop and look at him. "I've had enough of this bickering, _I'm_ the team captain and I get to decide if we go or not and I think I'm leaning towards the going. Now Hilary if Tyson goes I don't think it applies to you if you continue to be like this. If you do anyways I will kick you out period and you will NOT be allowed around my team. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded at the now deflating Hilary.

"But you can't dictate the whole team!" She protested.

"I can, and I will." He snarled and turned abruptly from her to look at Tyson. "Pack your things we're leaving in the morning. I will call Mr. Dickenson and make sure we have all of our transportation ready. I do not want to hear another word about it. We leave at six in the morning, anyone not awake will be left behind," he said with a pointed look at Tyson.

He then left the dojo leaving his confused team behind and then heard some muffled talking. He sighed, at least the arguing stopped. He sat down on the porch again and looked back up at the sky before he pulled out his black cell phone and flipped it open. He speed dialed Mr. Dickenson and put the phone to his ear, hearing the dull ringing tone.

----

Rei was awoken at 5:00 on the dot and he growled in frustration. Kenny was waking up Max and attempting to wake Tyson next. Tyson went and smacked Kenny in response and Rei finally looked up to see that Kai wasn't in his bed. His bed was stacked and put away and he was talking on his cell phone rapidly, speaking in fast Russian. Rei just groaned and finally sat up. When he sat up his unwound hair fell down his shoulders.

He had cut his hair dramatically, and it now fell to a little past his shoulders. He normally pulled it back in a hair bow, and his head band was now black with a Chinese symbol that read peace on it. His hair was still black, but now it kind of had an even bluer tint to it.

He then got up and started to grab his already packed things and put up his bed. When he was finished he had his pack on his back and was standing outside of the dojo, he was looking up at the sun that was just starting to rise. Kai came out with him, still jabbering on his phone, apparently about some transportation problems from what Rei could hear of the conversation. They waited another fifteen minutes before Max, Kenny, and a still half asleep Tyson joined them. That was when a very white bus pulled up in-front of the dojo with the BBA logo on the front. The doors opened and when everyone was moving towards the bus, Kai called them to stop, they did and they waited.

Not even two minutes later, five girls hopped off the bus and revealed themselves to the Blade Breakers. They all had the look of being up hours but they didn't look tired and some actually had smiles on their faces. Each of them varied, from heights to hair colors, skin tones, body weight and forms, and even their styles varied vastly.

The one closest to the Blade Breakers had platinum blond hair that shone brightly in the early sun, bright green eyes shown with glee. She had on a bright blue jean skirt that came to about two inches above her knee with a yellow t-shirt that was slung off one shoulder. A white tank-top strap was shown from the sleeve hanging off her shoulder and a brown belt was slung across her waist where the yellow and the blue met. She was around average height and very slim. She had an arm on her hip and her body was all put on her right foot.

The next one had dark red hair, so dark it was closer to brown than it was to red. Her hair was highly curly and very thick, but fell to her shoulders. She had black thick framed glasses along with dark green eyes. Her red hair had wide streaks of highlighted blond dye in it that made the red appear darker. She was fairly short, around five feet but with a nice body form. She had on a black hoodie on that had a band name in English on it. She wore worn jeans with tennis shoes and had a laptop slung under her arm.

There was one with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders like the other, and curly hair as well, you could basically tell that they were sisters. She didn't have anything done to her hair like the other, giving a more plain appearance to the face. She had dark brown eyes and thicker eyebrows than the last one. She was taller by about five inches and had a more broad body frame. She wore a dark red turtle neck with black jeans and combat boots.

One girl had blond hair as well, but underneath her blond hair was a bright bubble gum pink. She had bright blue eyes that matched well with her bubbly personality. She was near average height, maybe a bit shorter and still had a very slight frame. She wore blue jean shorts that came a little onto her thighs about three inches up from the knee. She also had on a black t-shirt that clung to her frame as well, making her look a bit more gothic than the rest of the girls… though that may have something to do with the skull earrings and skull necklace she had on. She wore black sandals on her feet and she had a black bag slung over her shoulder.

The last one had the best appearance overall. She was fairly short, around the smallest girl's height but with a very curvy body. She had very large breasts, a tiny waist, and a nice leg shape as well. She had long brown hair with red streaks moving through her hair. Deep violet eyes shone through and it made her look a bit eerie in a way. She wore a black strapless top that clung to her body and flat stomach, a white flowery print was moving through the material. Her legs were incased in a dark blue jean material with knee high, black, high-heeled zip up boots on her legs. She was obviously the leader as everyone grouped around her.

"The Blade Breakers I assume?" The leader one spoke out. She had a soprano type voice, but it held authority that no one would contest with.

"That would be us!" Max cried out with glee.

"Good, glad we met. This is my team, the Heaven Bladers and we're going to be paired up with your team. I'm Alexandria, or Lexi," she said then she pointed to the first one. "She's Elaine, or El for short," she turned to the next one, "This is Vypra, or Vi for short," the next one, "This is Crystal," Then the last one, "This is Naime."

The Blade Breakers looked at all the female bladers that looked at them with a critical eye. They didn't seem too approachable right at this moment as they kept staring. The leader looked at them expectantly, as if she wanted them to speak.

"I'm Kenny," Kenny spoke.

"I'm Max."

"Tyson…" Then the guy yawned hugely.

"Hey guys, I'm Rei," Rei said with a smile.

"Kai." Was all Kai said to them.

They looked at them again, now kind of astonished that half the team looked half asleep. Rei felt a bit embarrassed that his team was acting this way to the Heaven Bladers, but the leader, or Lexi, of that team didn't seem too shocked. She actually looked like she assumed this would happen and she merely looked bored afterwards.

"Alright then, Max is paired with Crystal, Tyson's with El, Rei is with Naime, Kai is with me, and Kenny is with Vi. Let's go," Lexi said in a bored tone and she moved back to the bus. The rest of her team followed but a bit more slowly. They kept looking back over their shoulders at the Blade Breakers and Rei had determined this was going to be a very long trip, and even longer if the leader of the Heaven Bladers had anything to say.

----

Kai was sitting back against his chair on the bus, this was a fairly nice bus, a charter one even. It had T.V.s, radio headsets to listen to any station you wanted, food service. Nice all in all, if it wasn't for the fact that he had to sit next to the leader of the Heaven Bladers. Her name, if he recalled correctly, was Lexi, and she was a pain in his hide. She had been on a laptop the entire day and didn't say a word except to her teammates. She was the very epitome of a professional blader, and Kai had some sort of inkling that she was much more than that.

She seemed to be doing a lot of typing on her laptop, it was whirring away and she didn't seem to mind too much. While she was busy doing this, the other members on her team were sitting next to their partners they would be with for the remainder of the tournament. Crystal didn't seem like much of a talker, instead, she just sat almost ramrod straight and only conversed with her teammates, just like Lexi. So Max was a bit out of luck there. Vi was busy upgrading some of her teams blades and wouldn't tell anyone what their stats were. She said surprises were the best present of all. This irritated her partner, Kenny, to no extent because he liked to work as a team. Naime was talking to Rei at extended lengths, her bright personality seemed to make up for the lack of her own team's. Then there was El, who yelled at Tyson when he fell asleep on her.

This was going to be, the worst tournament that Kai had ever participated in, and he knew it. He growled lowly to himself at the thought of it before he just turned away in disgust. This made Lexi, his partner, look at him strangely before she turned back to her laptop.

"You do realize that growling isn't going to help your situation out very much," she said slowly. She was still looking at her laptop screen and continuing to type away on it furiously.

"Hn…" Was all Kai gave to the leader. She didn't seem to care much and she looked as if it was normal.

"Also, during this tournament, every partnered person is a team and equals. Meaning, that you'll be my equal," she spoke, with a smirk in his direction. Kai winced inwardly; he had to be on equal standards, with a _woman_ that was entirely impossible!

"Hn…" The same reply he gave her as the last one.

She turned away from him then and went back to her laptop. They had been on this bus for about four hours, so it seemed that the entire bus was lethargic, except Naime. Then, all of a sudden, the bus lurched to a screeching halt and everyone in the bus was slung forward. All the girls screamed in defiance and all the boys grunted, except Kai. The bus driver had opened the door and was talking to someone before they heard someone get on their bus.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OFF THE BUS NOW!"

----

Me: That's it for now!!!

Cal: . That was the most boring first chapter I've ever read.

Me: HEY! I RESENT THAT!

Rei: You should.

Me: Watch it buster, you're already in enough trouble as it is! How dare you tie me up and throw me in a closet!

Rei: It was for your own good!!

Me: HOW WAS IT FOR MY OWN- -is cut off by the end of the story-


	2. Plane flight and dreams

Me: Well, thanks for the reviews!!! GoddessPhoenix3172, Kirsta Isabella, fang101, THANKS! It made me feel good that you thought so highly of my work. ^^

Courtney: Oh dear, she's going to update fervently now. I hope you guys realize this.

Me: That's a good thing, riiiiight?

Kai: No! Not if it means torturing us! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!! WHY!!!!

Rei: . . . . . –thinks silence is the best key-

Me: Anyhoo, I'll do the disclaimer since I am in SUCH a good mood. ^^ I do not own Beyblade, or Apple Co. iPods.

-----

Rei was thrown against the seat in front of him when the bus lurched to a stop and he growled in defiance. He saw Naime get thrown as well and she gave a little cry as she hit the seat as well. The entire bus was now raising their voices in defiance until the person that spoke before made another sound, a clearing of a throat.

"Everyone, off the bus now, you have to be checked for any harmful items. That means drugs, guns, knives, you get the point," A distinctly feminine voice said.

Rei looked up and saw a woman in about her thirties at the front of the bus, she had brown hair that was cropped short, in a page-boy type of way. She had on a suit that made her look stiff and little too uptight for his tastes. He then looked down and saw she wore six inch high heels, how girls managed to pull that off, he'd never know. She held a brief case and he wondered what was in a brief case, he never found that out either.

"Why do we need to be checked?" Max asked from near the front of the bus. The woman looked at him with a chilling glare that made him quail in his seat.

"Seeing as you will be on the island for a long time, we have to make sure that you do not have any weapons to harm the other team, you may make enemies there. So, before you board the plane, we're having the police check you all for safety measures," she stated.

"And who are you to have that authority?" Tyson demanded from the front.

"I am Lorraine Dickenson," she said, making the entire bus become silent in shock.

Rei didn't know that Mr. Dickenson had any children of his own, so this came as a shock to everyone. Mr. D kept most of his life secret from the rest of the bladers, though that was probably the best way to keep his job. But having a daughter? That surprised the hell out of him. He suspected Mr. D wouldn't have any children since he had no pictures anywhere in his office.

"So off the bus, NOW," she said before leaving.

After a few grumbles, and a lot of protests from Tyson, the two teams were off the bus. There were about ten officers outside of the air port that they were at and they did look very menacing. As soon as they got off, they were searched. Female officers did the girls and male officers did the boys. Once they were given an okay, they were allowed to drag their luggage into the air port.

It was a very long time to get their entire luggage checked, and their plane was landing, so it took about forty minutes for them to actually get on. Once they were on, a cacophony of noise reached Rei's ears and he looked around in surprise. All the teams from around the world were on the plane, he couldn't believe it. The All Starz were there, the Demolition Boys were there, even White Tiger X was there. Rei couldn't contain a grin at being reunited with all his old beyblading friends.

They soon found their seats and after about five minutes of rapid talking, the pilot came on telling everyone that they would be taking off soon. It was Rei's luck that he landed right in between Mariah and Naime. Though Naime seemed disgusted by Mariah's over pink assets, she seemed to have mumbled something about pink on pink being hideous. That didn't earn much favor from Mariah.

"So Rei, you won't be joining me this time?" Mariah asked with a pouty smile. Naime looked over at the girl and Rei saw that she distinctly made this cute little pouty face, almost the exact imitation of Mariah's. He snorted from the silliness of it.

"No, I don't think so. You see, _I am_ Rei's partner," Naime said from her seat with a grin after she was done with her imitations. "And my advice is to get cozy with yours, who seems to be Lee. But wait, I think you already are… considering you're brother and sister… so incest would be right with you two… ew…"

"H-How dare you!" Mariah stammered out, but Naime had picked up her iPod and stuffed in the headphones, drowning her out. Rei couldn't contain a laugh.

-----

Kai had been stuck next to Tala and Lexi, Lexi was on his right and Tala on his left, Tala kept looking at Lexi with large eyes. Kai had to hit him a couple of times to get his eyeballs to go back into his sockets. Tala grunted in protest but he just kept staring, what the hell? She wasn't even that pretty! After a few more minutes of this, Kai gave in and started to question him. Good thing Lexi was busy on her laptop with her headphones in.

"You better not be staring at her," Kai said with malice.

"But… she's hot… and your teammate!" He said in awe.

"Yes, and you have your own, now stop _staring_," Kai threatened, pointing out Tala's team mate next to him. Tala cast a glance over at the girl and winced.

The girl had long straight black hair; it fell down her back neatly and straight. She wore a black tank-top that went against her pale skin, making her even paler than normal, black jeans encased her legs with combat boots, and over her tank-top around her waist was a skull belt. She had on heavy eyeliner and black lipstick on her lips. Apparently she wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world.

The plane began to take off and Kai realized that it would be a VERY long trip, considering that Lexi decided to give him the cold shoulder and Tala was too busy ogling her to talk to Kai. He groaned and leaned his head back against the chair, oh yes, a very long ride. How his luck ended up this bad he would never know and he really wanted to stick it to Karma right about now. He smirked to himself at the thought and he started to drift off to sleep.

He was out like a light before he knew it and his dreams were plagued by the abbey and Voltaire. He winced quite noticeably in his dream, the visions of pain and torture coming back steadily and continuously, it wouldn't stop. He couldn't have even tried to dream of something else if he tried, his body wouldn't allow it to happen. He began to twist and break out in a cold sweat as his grandfather held a whip right over him with a sinister smile on his face. Kai couldn't stand it, seeing that look on his grandfathers face was enough to make him tremble in fear.

Then he was running down a long hallway, the hallway led to a door at the end of the corridor and he struggled to open the door. He looked back behind him, fear evident in his eyes as he did so and he gave a small cry as a silhouette followed him menacingly. His body was frozen in terror as the person reached for him, making him duck under their arm and run the opposite direction down the hallway. In the process, he stepped on the other person's foot and the guy grunted in a bit of pain. Kai didn't care, he kept running, anything to get him away from his attacker and pursuer.

He ended up in a very large room, dashing through open doors. The room was very large, almost like a science lab, and he was watching, by the door, as what _looked_ to be doctors operating on someone. At closer look, he noticed that the someone wasn't a person at all, but what seemed to be a robot. The robot had human parts, its face had some skin for the cheeks, lips, and eyes; the skin on its arms were scattered from robot pieces to human pieces. What was worse that it was naked, and yes, it did actually have private parts. And it was a woman… a woman that looked strangely familiar. Kai couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew that woman…

His pursuer came up behind him and grabbed his arms, yanking him around from the horrifying scene to stare at his face. The guy wasn't Voltaire, but Boris, and Boris had a sneer on his face. Kai recoiled and immediately started to attack at Boris in a blind rage. He didn't know why he was so angry but seeing that female made the worst in him come out for some reason. He prodded Boris' eyes with his fingers, kneed his groin, punched him in the gut, fought tooth and nail, but it wasn't enough. Boris managed to constrain him easily enough, causing Kai to go limp in his hands.

Kai was then being shook awake by Tala, Tala saying that they were landing in a couple of minutes. Kai felt sweat pouring off his body, and he was breathing deeply. He felt as if he just ran a marathon and his body felt depleted of almost all energy. He sighed as he slumped back in his seat, realizing that it was, indeed, just beginning a terrible day, and a terrible tournament.

-----

Lexi was busy making sure that everyone's luggage was getting off the plane docking station alright, and apparently, her partner didn't seem to want to help her. He was busy inside, with a type of zombie look on his face. If he kept this up, they would lose every match and she wasn't about to let that happen. If it did she knew that she would blame Kai and she knew she would lose her temper. She couldn't do that though, because if she did it would have destroyed everything she worked so hard to maintain. Then again, they probably would lose because of Kai's attitude anyways. Why did she have to be stuck on Kai's team? Why not Rei's or Max's, or EVEN TYSON'S FOR GOD SAKES?!

She growled as she put the entire luggage on a cart and she pushed it to where Kai was standing. Every team of two would get in a different car as so the other teams wouldn't know their strategy and try to ambush or hurt them. She thought it was a good idea overall, but the IDEA of being stuck with the most obnoxious person on the planet didn't appeal to her at all, no siree. The car that they would be taking would bring them to a port then from there they would be taken to the island where the tournament would take place. All in all, it was supposed to be a very entertaining trip, NOT.

She loaded the luggage up in the Sedan that they were going to be in, while Kai got in the back seat. Luckily for them they didn't have to drive, and even if they did, Kai would be too wrapped up in himself to drive carefully, Lexi didn't have her license yet… Yet.

She got in the car not soon after and they drove off. Their driver was an old man that tried to start up conversation with the two teens, but failed miserably at their silence. He eventually fell silent with the oldies music he had playing in the background. Lexi sighed as she looked at Kai; he had been like that ever since he got off the plane. What was his deal? She didn't know, but she intended to find out, and fast.

-----

Me: Done, for now. I know my updating has been a bit… off, I've been really busy.

Rei: That's a good thing then isn't it?

Kai: How do you mean?

Rei: Well, she can't torture us if she's busy all the time.

Me: -_- You know, one day, you guys are so going to get it.

Rei and Kai: No way! –girlish scream-

Me: Oh yes, so my advice? Run, while you still can. Anyways, thanks for reading! You can review or flame or make suggestions. I'll read everything! PMing (private message) me is awesome too if you don't want everyone else to view it. I'll reply to EVERYTHING. Thanks!


	3. Cabins and Fears

Me: Well, after a long hiatus I'm finally updating. Can you believe it?

Rei: Damn it. Dude I thought we got RID OF YOU.

Me: Hey now, Rei-Rei, life seem to just get in the way. Now behave or I'll torture you some more. By the way, where is Kai?

Kai: -hiding under her bed-

Me: Rei, make the disclaimers. Or I'll put you in a frilly dress.

Rei: Eep! Dark MistressG does not own Beyblade.

Naime was driven to her cabin with Rei tagging along. They were sitting in the back of the taxi like car and they were maybe inches apart. She could even smell the deodorant he wore, eesh he smelled great. Like really great. She had to stop herself from leaning over and taking another smell. She gazed at his profile as he was staring straight ahead. His yellow eyes were gorgeous, and his lips were full and perfect. He was quite handsome if you really thought about it. And to think he was her teammate.

Rei turned his head and looked at her with a surprised look on his face. She flushed bright red, he caught her gazing at him. Busted. She flushed an even deeper red and looked away quickly, oh geeze how embarrassing is this?

"Uh, find something you like?" He teased her playfully. This brought a reluctant smile to her face.

"Actually yes, you got a problem with that, Rei?" She teased back, sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed and she joined in on the laughter. Well at least it was a little more relaxed than what she thought.

Just as their laughter died off the car stopped in front of a small wooden cabin. It was very secluded, woods surrounding the whole place. It looked very rural and not at all what she was used to. She opened the door and stepped out into the glaring sun. It beat down heavily and made her start to sweat just from the little bit of time she was out there. Rei joined her outside of the car as well, but he immediately started to unload their bags from the trunk of the car. She went to pick up her back but he waved her off, stating it was a mans job to tote all the luggage. She just sat back and smiled, thinking he would be in for a surprise with her luggage.

She watched in laughter as he struggled to lift her bag. She raised her eyebrows expectantly as she watched him grunt and groan to lift it. She then stepped over and calmly lifted the pull out handle and just wheeled it into the cabin, laughing at him as he just stared. He then picked up his bag and followed her into their cabin, seeming slightly surprised.

Once she was inside the cabin she looked around, it was still very rustic, but seemed to have running water from the looks of the faucet in the sink. There was a huge fireplace in the sitting area, with two couches on either side of it. There was an end table with lamps that were oil lanterns, not at all what she was used to. The kitchen was decent, there was a refrigerator, and large counters made out of wood. With a sink smacked into the center of one of the counter tops. There was a wooden table with four wooden chairs there and a red table cloth across it.

She approached the one of the three doors that were in the room. One led to a bathroom that had one sink, a toilet and very tiny shower. A mirror hung on the wall with an oil lantern on the sink's counter. Great, no electric lamps but there was an electric fridge? How did that make any sense at all? She stepped out of the bathroom and approached one of the other doors. It led to a small closet, that had a rung there to hang things up on obviously. Then she turned to the last door. And she was surprised when she opened the door.

There was one double bed, just one, and it was covered in wool blankets with four pillows on the bed. Two dressers were there with two end tables on either side of the bed. Oil lanterns were on each bed side table and there was one on a dresser as well. She was in shock. There was one bed which obviously meant that she and Rei had to share the bed. This was not what she had planned. She was extremely nervous to be in the same bed as Rei. Though she was extremely outgoing and seemed to be kind of sexual, she was a virgin, and this situation made her uncomfortable. She was literally shaking on the inside at the thought of being in the same bed as a guy that she was attracted to, but only met a few hours ago.

"Well this is cozy isn't it? One bed is very interesting," his voice came from right behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. She didn't hear him coming up behind her, must be the neko-gin traits he has.

"Oh uhm, yes very cozy, just like home," she said nervously with a laugh. She set her bag next to the bed and she walked back into the sitting area. "So I think we need to discuss our strategy on how we're going to battle, don't you?"

She would say anything right now to get her mind off that horrid bed. Rei sat down on one of the couches and looked at her and started to talk about their plan for battle. Phew, he didn't notice her almost mental break down. Crisis averted.

Kai stood outside the small cabin that he and Lexi, the bossy captain, were going to stay in. She was standing next to him and cocked her hip out with a hand on it. She had a suitcase with her next to him, about the same size as his. They both looked at the cabin, not seeming surprised in the least. He took the initiative and stepped inside the house. It was relatively small, working water and a fridge but no other electricity it seemed. Odd.

He went to explore and eventually found the bedroom. One bed. Interesting trip this was going to be with the ice queen bitch from hell. He tossed his bag on the bed and walked back into the room where he saw Lexi fiddling with the oil lantern. She quickly got it to light and made the room brighter, even though the sun was out. She then extinguished it quickly and turned to him. He was surprised that she even knew how to do that, she didn't seem like the roughing it kind of person. He assumed that she was just pampered all her life from the way she acted.

"So this place is nice," She said sarcastically and sat back on one of the couches, lounging comfortably. "I guess we need to sort out arrangements. You're taking the couch. I take the bed."

"Excuse me?" He said, a bit surprised, he was in no way taking the couch.

"You heard me, there is only one bed, and being as I'm the lady, I'm going to be sleeping on it. You will take the couch. That isn't a problem is it?" She said menacingly. She tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows. He wanted to punch her and her smirking face, if she weren't a woman he most definitely would.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy, your highness," He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Your sarcasm isn't funny and isn't getting you any where," She replied archly. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "Now, we also need to discuss the plans for who we're going to knock out first. Of course you know I'm going to carry us. So, I need you to wipe out the weakest so I can take the strongest one."

"I beg to differ," he said almost angrily. She just smiled at him, this was obviously her way of showing she was about to win, not with him. "I think you forget I'm a champion and you aren't even on the map. So I think, since you are the weaker sex, I'll take the stronger ones, and you can fight the weaker opponents. Since that is your territory."

"Well Mr. Hiwatari, if that's what you believe we'll see at the first match. I'm pretty sure you're going to be surprised by what happens," She said and just examined her nails.

While she was examining her nails he looked at her, like really looked at her for the first time. The sun from the window hit her delicate nose and the light emphasized her high cheek bones. Her eyebrows were arched finely and her skin was really smooth. Her lips were pinked and very full. Then her long, elegant neck made him want to lick it for some reason. He blinked in surprise, what the fuck? Why is he even having these thoughts? He had to snap out of it and quick. This was his partner for Christ sake. And he had to battle with her to win the competition which started tomorrow.

He immediately went to the refrigerator and opened it, intending on finding something to drink and was mildly surprised when he saw nothing in it. He blinked and went to the cabinets as well. There was nothing there either. Some glasses, silver ware and plates, but that is it. Lexi was gazing at him when he turned back to her and she laughed out loud. That was the first time he heard her laugh and it was a joyous sound.

"Obviously you didn't read the rules very well did you? Or else you wouldn't be so surprised when you opened the fridge," She said with a grin. "We don't start out with any food. Anything you want to eat you have to kill for yourself and make for yourself, old school style. However, if you win matches, you get food delivered here. And every match you win you get some type of luxury. Electric lamps, indoor heating, some form of a telephone for outside communication. But in order to get these luxuries, you have to win matches. Of course if you lose, you get booted off the island and you're out completely."

"Is that so?" he said, ruminating on what she just said. This was interesting, a different twist to things. It would give some teams advantages and others it would hinder them significantly. He grew up in some horrible conditions so he might be able to make it, but her, he wasn't so sure of. She didn't seem like the type to live in the wilderness.

"And the prize is ten million dollars to the winners to be split evenly. But if I win, I'm donating mine to charity, I don't need it," She said with a raised eyebrow and just sat back against the couch.

This was definitely an interesting turn of events.

It was late at night, and Rei had no idea of how to tell the time at this point, but he managed to figure out how to work the lanterns and they had light. Naime was dressed for bed in shorts and an over large t-shirt. She was fresh out of the shower and was brushing her wet hair. She was sitting on the bed, by the candle light and seemed deep in thought. Ever since they arrived here she seemed a little nervous and on edge. He wondered what was going on.

He was also freshly showered and had on flannel pants and shirt, and he was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom just looking at her. He caught her earlier in the day staring at him and he noticed her flush when he caught her. She was cute, and a very sassy thing. She had her own flair and she enjoyed moving to the beat of her own drum. That was something he could most definitely respect. He watched as she set her brush aside and get into the bed and turn down the lantern closest to her. He moved to his side of the bed and got in, pulling back the covers and sliding in. He also turned his lamp down and felt her tense up the minute he got into the bed.

She had the covers up to her chin and she barely moved an inch. He wondered what was wrong with her. This was unusual behavior from someone so outgoing normally. He turned a bit and touched her and she literally made a gasping noise and inched away from him. He froze, was he a mutant or something? Why was she suddenly dodging his touch? This was extremely odd for her. He sighed and she finally sat up in bed and stood up suddenly.

"I uhm, am going to sleep in the living room on the couch. Sorry," She said quickly and tersely and grabbed a blanket and practically ran to the living room. He sat up and watched her go.

What was going on?

Me: That's it. Dunno if it's as good as it once was. Hope so. Review and let me know.

Rei: -In a frilly dress and tied up-

Kai: -Gagged and hog tied-

Rei: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS.

Me: Watch me. Thanks for reading guys! :)


End file.
